


Ghost of you, still breathing

by Kayla (Kessie)



Category: Negative (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kessie/pseuds/Kayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wir sind beide allein... Für jetzt und für immer. (Jonne/Kris)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost of you, still breathing

**Author's Note:**

> Okay dies ist eigentlich mehr eine Testpost um herauszufinden wie das mit den Pseuds funktioniert, aber falls jemand doch Interesse an mehr Negative Fanfiction habe sollte, einfach bescheid sagen und ich poste gerne mehr!

**Titel: Ghost of you, still breathing**

**Genre** : Slash, Drama etc. 

**Bands** : NGT

**Hauptpersonen** : Jonne, Kris

**Päärchen**  Jonne/Kris

**FSK** : hm zur Sicherheit 18

**Autoren:** Kessie

 

**Disclaimer:**

Oh und nicht vergessen das hier ist alles nicht passiert und die Jungs gehören sich selbst. Just saying....

 

 

 

Ich sehe gerade noch wie du wieder von der Bühne wanderst, die eigentlich deinem kleinen Bruder hätte gehören sollen und schüttel nur mit dem Kopf. Matti scheint stinksauer zu sein und das zu recht, aber du bist so high das du noch nicht einmal mehr merkst was für einen wütenden Blick er dir hinterher wirft.

 

Mit einem Lachen verabschiedest du dich von Macceus und den anderen Typen, die wahrscheinlich noch weiter irgendetwas saufen, rauchen oder was auch immer gehen und dann wanderst du alleine los. Von der Richtung nach zu urteilen willst du nach Hause und obwohl ich mir geschworen hatte dir nicht mehr hinterherzulaufen, folgen dir meine Füße wieder einmal ganz von selbst.

 

Du torkelst mehr durch die Straßen als das du läufst und ich beschleunige meine Schritte, als ich merke das dein Gang immer schwerfälliger wird. Ich kenne das alles schon, hab ich dich doch schon zu häufig besoffen oder auch high gesehen. Das Torkeln wird heftiger und du hältst dich an einer Laterne neben dir fest. Ich kann sehen, das du dich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten kannst und so wandere ich langsam zu dir und greife dir unter die Arme, ganz ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen.

 

Verwirrt schaust du dich um und spannst dich an, als ich dich berühre, entspannst dich jedoch gleich wieder, als du siehst das ich es bin. Wiederum spricht keiner von uns ein Wort, als ich beginne dich langsam über die Straße zu führen. Der Weg zu meiner Wohnung ist nicht ganz so weit wie zu deiner und somit lotse ich dich lieber dorthin.

 

Mittlerweile lehnst du dich fast ganz auf mich und ich kann nicht umhin meine Nase zu rümpfen. Du stinkst wie eine ganze Brauerei und ich bin mir fast sicher das du schon seit Tagen keine Dusche mehr gesehen hast. Kurz lehne ich dich an die Hauswand und suche mir meine Schlüssel raus, bevor ich dich in den Aufzug bugsiere und wir hochfahren.

 

In der Wohnung dann setze ich dich erst mal auf die Couch und grübel was ich jetzt als erstes mache. Wäre ein Kaffee eine gute Idee? Vielleicht würdest du dann etwas runterkommen. Oder Wasser? Oder ... verdammt noch mal ich weiß noch nicht einmal wie viel du getrunken oder was du genommen hast.

 

Frustriert stemme ich die Hände in die Hüften und lasse einen lauten Seufzer los, während du nur stumm auf der Couch sitzt und auf deine Hände starrst, die nervös an einem Faden deiner Hose zippeln.

 

Schließlich entschließe ich mich dann doch dir erst mal ein Wasser zu holen und nur wenige Momente später sitze ich neben dir und reiche dir das Glas, das du zuerst zaghaft anstarrst, bevor du es in einem Zug leerst.

 

Wiederum steigt mir dein unverkennlicher Duft in die Nase und so entschließe ich mich dich erst mal zu duschen bevor ich dich ins Bett stecke. Du müffelst nämlich so sehr, das ich dich beileibe nicht in meinem Bett haben will und so zieh ich dich wieder auf deine Füße. Nur Momente später sind wir im Bad, wo ich dir langsam aber sicher deine doch sehr dreckigen Klamotten vom Körper pelle und mich dann durch deine immer noch wackligen Beine bedingt entschließe, doch lieber mit unter die Dusche zu steigen.

 

Und so stehen wir beide nur Sekunden später nackt unter der Dusche und lassen das warme Wasser auf uns niederprasseln.

 

Wir haben schon oft miteinander geduscht. Oft nach Gigs oder im Schwimmbad oder Sauna. Auch habe dich so wie jetzt schon öfter nach ausgiebigen Sauftouren ins Bett gesteckt.

 

Aber jetzt.

 

Jetzt....

 

Dieses Mal ist es anders.

 

Den Gedanken an vergangenes verdrängend versuche ich nicht darüber nachzudenken und angele mir das Duschgel vom Regal. Du hast dich mittlerweile wieder gegen mich gelehnt und den Kopf auf meiner Schulter niedergelassen und so muss ich mich Gott sei Dank nicht sonderlich strecken, um dich sauber zu machen. Nach und nach schaffe ich es deinen ganzen Körper einzuseifen und dann vorsichtig abzuspülen. Ich stocke ein paar Mal kurz, als ich die Wunden an deinen Armen und die dicken, blauen Flecken an deiner Hüfte sehe. Was hast du bloß gemacht?

 

Irgendwie habe ich aber zuviel Angst zu fragen und so bin ich an diesen Stellen nur extra vorsichtig, um dir nicht weh zu tun.

 

Nachdem ich auch deine Haare eingeschäumt und dann ausgespült habe, stelle ich die Dusche ab und wickele dich in ein großes Handtuch. Ein bisschen rubbeln und du bist fast trocken, und so schnappe ich mir erst mal ein anderes Handtuch für mich, bevor wir ins Schlafzimmer gehen.

 

Dort setz ich dich auf mein Bett und will gerade etwas für uns zum schlafen aus dem Schrank suchen, als ich sehe wie du dich schon einrollst und unter die Decke krabbelst.

 

„Ach, warum auch nicht!?“ denke ich mir und lasse das Handtuch, das ich noch um die Hüfte geschlungen hab, fallen, bevor ich zu dir unter die Decke krieche.

 

Kaum liege ich neben dir, kuschelst du dich auch schon an mich und ich kann nicht umhin es zu genießen deine warme Haut so nah zu spüren. Kurz schließe ich die Augen und stelle mir vor es wäre alles in Ordnung, ganz so wie früher.

 

Doch leider weiß ich, das es nicht so ist.

 

Nichts ist...

 

Ich stocke, als ich auf einmal deine Lippen auf den Meinen spüre und öffne die Augen.

 

Was zum Teufel?

 

Jedoch scheinst du auch gemerkt zu haben, das ich dies nicht erwartet hatte und so zuckst du zurück und löst dich von mir.

 

Du schaust mich traurig, fast flehend an und verschließt meinen Mund wieder mit deinem. Ich kann auch nicht wiederstehen und so gewähre ich schließlich deiner Zunge Einlass und beginne mich zu verlieren.

 

Meine Gedanken setzen aus und alles was ich fühle sind deine Hände, die fahrig an meinem Körper lang streichen und deine Zunge, die keck, aber dennoch zärtlich an meine stupst.

 

Als wir wieder atmen müssen, beginnst du dich langsam an meinen Körper hinabzuküssen und beisst innig in eine meiner Brustwarzen, bevor du bedächtig, fast entschuldigend darüber leckst. Ich stöhne rau auf, als du dich an meinen Hüftknochen festsaugst und fordernd an ihnen knabberst und versuche dich zu mir hochzuziehen, wo wir wieder unsere Münder verschließen.

 

Meine Hände gehen auf Wanderschaft, streicheln, kratzen so zärtlich wie irgend möglich über alle Stellen, die ich von dir erreichen kann und auch du stöhnst laut und zeigst mir wie erregt du bist. Unsere Hüften reiben gegeneinander und ich beginne zu zittern, ziehe dich immer näher und küsse dich immer härter, aus Angst du würdest gehen.

 

Aber du denkst wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal daran, denn ich spüre wie deine Finger meinen Schritt finden und langsam beginnen zu reiben. Fragend schaust du mich an und ich nicke nur kurz Richtung Nachttisch, aus dessen obersten Schublade du ein Kondom und Gleitgel ziehst.

 

Nur Sekunden später spüre ich einen nassen, kalten Finger an meinem Eingang und halte kurz den Atem an, als du beginnst mich vorzubereiten. Nach und nach dehnst du mich und schon schnappst du dir das Kondom und versinkst dich dann mit nur einem einzigen harten Stoß komplett in mir.

 

Wir beide atmen schwer und erst als ich dir ein Zeichen gebe, beginnst du dich langsam, aber dennoch bestimmt, in mir zu bewegen. Die Stöße werden immer härter und schnell beginnt der Raum zu flimmern und ich spüre nur noch dich in mir, deine Zunge an meiner Brustwarze und deine Hand, die stetig meinem mittlerweile pochenden Schwanz stimuliert.

 

Es dauert nicht lange und wir beide gehen über die Klippe, mitten in einem innigen Kuss, ganz wie wir es früher immer gemacht hatten. Noch schwer atmend entsorgst du das Kondom und beginnst vorsichtig meine Bescherung von meinem Bauch zu lecken, bis ich schließlich ganz sauber bin. Dann krabbelst du wieder hoch und kuschelst dich an mich, bevor du deinen Kopf auf mein Brust legst.

 

Wir liegen eine ganze Weile so da und tun nichts, als ich plötzlich spüre wie dein Körper zu beben beginnt.

 

„Es tut mir leid!“ flüsterst du leise, fast zu leise, aber ich habe es dennoch gehört. „Shhhh. Ist schon okay.“ erwidere ich und schlinge wiederum meine Arme um dich, um dich noch mehr an mich zu drücken.

 

Diese Worte gerade waren das erste, was wir heute, nein sogar was wir seit dem Rausschmiss miteinander geredet haben und es fühlt sich immer noch seltsam an.

 

Das wieder miteinander reden, das dir nahe sein. Einfach alles.

 

Dein Schluchzen ist nur stärker geworden und ich beginne dir langsam über Rücken und Kopf zu streichen. Ich weiß, du musst es rauslassen, sonst kann es gar nicht erst besser werden. Und so lasse ich dich weinen und versuch dir einfach ein bisschen Halt zu geben .

 

Irgendwann, ich weiß nicht wie lange es gedauert hat, werden deine Schluchzer weniger und nach einer Weile liegst du einfach nur da und kuschelst dich an meine Brust und wir geben wieder mal keinen Laut von uns. Langsam streiche ich deinen Rücken auf und ab und du bist ganz entspannt. Ich wünschte wir könnten immer so bleiben. Einfach nur wir zwei, eng aneinandergekuschelt, ohne Probleme und ohne die Welt da draußen.

 

Mit einem Lächeln drehst du dich zu mir und ich versinke kurz in deinen immer noch so schönen grünen Augen, bevor du mich wieder zärtlich küsst und mir dann leise ein „Gute Nacht!“ zuflüsterst.

 

Während ich das Licht lösche schlingst du deine beiden Arme um mich und ziehst die Decke über uns.

 

„Gute Nacht, Kris.“ flüsterte ich nun auch und spüre wie du dich wieder an meine Brust kuschelst.

 

„Ich hab dich vermisst.“ sage ich dann leise und schätze du hast es wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal gehört. „ Ich bin immer für dich da, vergiss das nicht!“ füge ich dann noch etwas lauter hinzu, aber wieder keine Reaktion.

 

Es dauert nicht lange bis ich meiner Übermüdung und deiner wundervollen Wärme, die du ausstrahlst, nachgebe und selig einschlafe.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwache ist das Bett leer.

Traurig stehe ich auf und schaue mich um. Wenn es nicht das zweite nasse Handtuch im Bad und das leere Wasserglas im Wohnzimmer geben würde, könnte ich fast glauben ich hätte geträumt.

Du bist wieder weg und wiederum konnte ich dir nichts geben und nichts zeigen was dich zum bleiben verleitet hätte. Wiederum hast du dich für dein jetziges Leben entscheiden und es scheint dir egal zu sein, das es dich umbringen wird.

Das damit auch ein Teil meines Lebens, meiner Seele sterben wird, willst du nicht sehen.

Wir sind beide allein.

Für jetzt und für immer.

Ende

 

 


End file.
